Battle of the Fleets
by DivinistOfRoses
Summary: With the Galactic Imperial Empire tightening it's grip on the Galaxy, the Rebel Alliance began forming in pockets of the galaxy. One such resistance leader is making way to the TIE Production Facility on Sullust, but was caught by an Imperial Admiral / General. Will the Rebels complete their objective? Or be utterly crushed by Imperial Might?


**Author's Note**: This story contains a Original Character of mine known as Veronica Vargas. For more details on her as well as her appearance, click this link here: ** /yysdwl5y**.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away . . .

Battle of the Fleets

The Galactic Civil War wages on! As the dominant Imperial Empire decimates

traces of resistance, the Rebel Alliance to Restore the Republic's numbers were

dwindling at exponential rates. Even now, a Rebel Fleet was amassing in the hopes of launching a strike against the Empire, by eliminating a

TIE Production Facility on the planet of Sullust.

However, a commander by the name of Veronica Vargas caught

wind of this movement thanks to her network

of Probe Droids. Gathering a fleet powerful enough

to wipe them out, including her own Imperial I-class Star Destroyer;

the ISS Vera, she set her course with only one objective:

Wipe them out.

* * *

_Mid Hyperspace Travel_

_09:00 Hours_

_ISS Vera Bridge_

Veronica Vargas; a proud Admiral and General of the Galactic Imperial Empire, was on a mission to exterminate a pocket of Rebel Resistance in the system of Sullust that aimed to attack the TIE Fighter Production Facility on the planet. Her network of Probe Droids detected this, and reported back to her in which she acted immediately. On the hyperspace route, she ordered a report.

"Captain, what's the enemy's fleet composition?"  
"From our droid's observation; we're looking at several Nebulon-B Cruisers, CR90 Corvettes, and numerous X-Wing, V-Wing and Y-Wing Squadrons. They've gathered a large fleet here, ma'am."  
"Sounds like a large bulk of their main fleet is here to attack our production facility there. Perfect. This should strike a crippling blow to the Rebels and establish to them that our military might is unchallenged."

Veronica's fleet composition included her own upgraded Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer; the ISS Vera, nine other Star Destroyers each with an accompaniment of four Tartan-class Patrol Cruisers each, and even a small group of twenty Acclamator-class Assault Ships, salvaged from the Clone Wars as per personal request from Veronica herself. While they are outdated in comparison to the Star Destroyer models, Veronica admired the strengths of the Acclamators and added them to her fleet for scouting and skirmishes.

Exiting Hyperspace, her fleet appeared in large numbers a fair distance away from the parked Rebel Fleet near the planet of Sullust. On one of the Nebulon-B bridges, a Rebel Commander spotted the incoming signatures.

"We have a problem. We've been discovered."  
"That's impossible, we kept our activity to a low level, how could the Empire find us?"  
"Move us into a defensive position. We hold our ground here until we know what we're up against. Although that is a very large fleet..."

"What's their position?"  
"They've moved into a defensive line. It's clear now that they know we're here. What shall we do, ma'am?"  
"Patch me into every ship in our fleet."  
"Yes, ma'am."

The Officer then began to establish communications between her capital ship; the ISS Vera, and every other ship and fighter in her fleet. Clearing her throat, she discussed battle strategy.

"Everyone, I want you all to engage the enemy fleet, and pressure them. I want our Interdiction Fields setup to prevent a Hyperspace Retreat. All ships will engage the enemy head on; Acclamators in front with Tartan Cruisers and TIE's as support, with the Vera and Star Destroyers moving in the back providing fire support. Move in and destroy the Rebel Scum, and show them that our military might remains unchallenged."

And with her orders clear, her fleet began to move into position. The Acclamator assault ships moved in first with Tartan and TIE Support behind in case of a Fighter Scramble, while her capital ship activated the Empire's Interdiction Technology, preventing a Hyperspace retreat. It was now time for the Space Battle.

* * *

With the Acclamators moving in and opening fire at the Rebel Entrenchment, the blaze of Turbolaser and Ion Cannon fire blitzed the area, with engagements following the release of varying Fighters; from TIE Fighters and Interceptors, to X-Wings and Y-Wings, each side feeling the full brunt of the battle. As the Y-Wings attempted to make their Bombing Runs on the Acclamators, the Tartan Patrol Cruisers moved in to shut down their covering support, allowing for the Acclamators weaponry to shoot down most of the incursions. As the Star Destroyers moved in, so did the CR90 Corvettes. A full group of them were capable of destroying a single Star Destroyer with continuous fire, but Veronica planned for that. As the Corvettes were moving past the Acclamators to reach the Destroyers, they released TIE Bombers from their hangers to launch Proton Torpedoes to knock them down before they got too close. As the Bombers engaged, the Corvette's fast Turbolasers opened fire, knocking down Bomber after Bomber before being outmatched by the Star Destroyer Firing Support.

"Status report, now!"  
"Our fleet is being annihilated out there! It's like they have a counter to everything we do! Those Cruisers are tearing our fighters apart!"  
"Urgh! This can't be happening! That base down on Sullust must be removed if we are to utilise this area to help strike blows against the Empire! We're going to have to launch our landing force. Scramble the Transports and ensure they have fighter support. We're going to have to go all in on this attack due to Hyperspace Retreat not being an option."

"Ma'am, we're detecting Transports leaving the Fleet. They're heading towards the TIE Production Facility on the surface. They'll be arriving in approximately thirty minutes."  
"Send a warning transmission towards the base, scramble our Interceptors and shoot those Transports down before they make it to the atmosphere. Move our Star Destroyers closer to the fleet and open fire. They can't stay in one place forever."

Veronica exclaimed as her Star Destroyer detachment launched two groups of several TIE Interceptor Squadrons in a quick strike against the Rebel's Transport Ships. The Nebulon-B Frigates began to open fire on the incoming Interceptors, beginning to knock them down one by one as they hoped to protect their Transports. But as their fire support was underway, the group of Star Destroyers had moved in close enough to engage, and began to blitz the defensive line. The Frigates began to lose their Turbolaser Turrets, and structure integrity began to reach critical levels as most of the Frigates were set ablaze due to all the explosions and constant barrage of Turbolaser fire. The Interceptor squadrons came into range with the Transports and opened fire, causing each one hit to explode. Most of the Transport Ships were obliterated by the swift strikes of the TIE's and the barrage of fire from the Star Destroyers made escape virtually impossible.

"We've... lost all transports, sir, and our Frigates have sustained critical damage. We're not going to survive this battle."  
"Then it's over... We're going to die..."  
"Concentrate all firepower on the central Frigate. Crush this Rebel Scum!"

All ships then centralised all Turbolasers towards the central commanding Nebulon-B Frigate, a violent hurricane of Laser Fire rained upon the Commanding Vessel of the Rebel Alliance, as their Commander watched it all unfold before his eyes. As he knew his life was coming to an end, he raised his hand and saluted in front of his Bridge Window and spoke his final words.

"I died for a good cause... Elena, and my sweet little daughter back on Alderaan... I love you..."

A few seconds later, and the central Frigate burst into a terrifying explosion, sending debris across Space and into the floating corpses of what was once a Rebel Alliance fleet. TIE Fighters and Interceptors flew across the remains of the fleet, scouring for survivors and transport ships. Nothing. Nothing was left except for plates of metal and debris floating in the empty vacuum of space.

"It's over, ma'am. The Rebels have been completely annihilated, and there are no survivors."  
"This is only the beginning. This Rebel Resistance believes they had a chance against our prowess and military might. But in the end, resistance against our Empire is futile. Regroup our fleet. We're leaving this sector victorious."

As Veronica initiated her order, she looked out of the Bridge Window of her Star Destroyer towards the remains of the Rebel Fleet. Scattered, destroyed, and completely annihilated before her strength. As her fleet regrouped and about to initiate Hyperspace Jump, she only had one thing left to say before their departure.

_"Imperius Unitada ober Totallex."_


End file.
